


The Beginning Of It All

by TifosaAtHeart (F1_Fanatic)



Series: Friends, Family And Friends That Become Family [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Karting, Male Friendship, Skipping Class, based on Charles' interviews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23972839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_Fanatic/pseuds/TifosaAtHeart
Summary: Charlesreallydoesn't like school.
Relationships: Jules Bianchi & Charles Leclerc
Series: Friends, Family And Friends That Become Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761085
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	The Beginning Of It All

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has been in my drafts for a while now but I'm SOOO nervous about what people might think about it that I never really found the courage to post it. You can thank the lovely [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging) for encouraging me to put it up. ❤️
> 
> The plan is to make this a series revolving around Jules' and Charles' friendship and while this particular work is mostly based on their interviews on what happened in real life, I have planned quite a lot. If of course you'd like to read more. If you do, please keep in mind that although I will be taking prompts, I want to focus on and explore their friendship so let's better leave relationships out of this. Thank you!
> 
> One last thing. I briefly saw what happened on Twitter (for the people that are following my works, two of them are currently locked) and let me say no one deserves having their fics and what is essentially their safe place exposed. If you're one of the people that were exposed, you have my love and support till the end of time. ❤️
> 
> I feel like the notes section is longer than the actual fic 🤪 But anyway I'll shut up now and hope you enjoy!

Charles doesn't like school. If there was a way he could get out of it, he'd be fine with never going to school again.

He likes playing football with his friends or watching Jules drive his kart. But his teacher and his mum are adamant that this kind of stuff won't put food on his plate when he grows up. The stuff he's taught at school will do that.

As far he's concerned, that stuff is just a waste of time. Not that his opinion matters. He's constantly told to try harder and improve his attention span. Whatever that is supposed to mean.

Charles huffs under his breath and rolls on his stomach, burying his face in his pillow so that he can scream his frustrations out without waking up his older brother.

He _really_ doesn't like school.

He wants a more hands-on experience.

Suddenly, there's a knock on the door of the bedroom he shares with his brother, and not even two seconds later, his dad walks in.

“Lorenzo, you're running late” he looks strictly at his older brother who yawns and rubs his eyes. “Charles, come on, you have school, too.”

 _Think, think, think..._ Charles urges his brain and instantly an idea dawns on him.

Snuggling closer to himself, he pulls the blanket tightly up to his jaw and reaches a tiny hand up to touch his forehead. “I think I'm ill.”

Herve stops midway through his task and looks at his youngest worriedly.

Charles presses on a little more, “I have fever, my belly hurts, a couple of teeth too, I hurt my toe while playing football yesterday...” he uses his fingers to keep score and a small smile slowly spreads on his father's lips.

Charles wonders if that's a good thing or a bad thing. (He's also pretty sure he hears his brother scoff somewhere near him but he ignores that.)

His dad scratches the back of his neck, lost in deep thought. “What to do? Mummy has to go to work and I promised Jules' dad I'll go see him... But you can't stay here alone, you're very ill. Guess I'll have to call him and tell him I can't go...”

Charles' eyes brighten up. “I can come with you!”

“You can?”

His seems unsure and Charles nods eagerly.

“I promise I'll be quiet. You won't even know I'm there!”

“Well, in that case...” His dad grins at him. “You're coming with me.”

Charles jumps happily on his bed and his dad chuckles, approaching to ruffle his hair.

“Get dressed, I'll wait for you downstairs.”

“I don't want to go to school, either!” Lorenzo shouts after their dad as he closes the door behind him and Charles' heart skips a beat. He can't get busted now.

But his dad really does buckle him up in the backseat of their car, driving off towards Brignoles, and Charles beams. He couldn't get busted even if he tried. It was an ingenious plan.

* * *

Charles is itching.

They've been in Jules' karting track for a few minutes now but he's yet to see his friend. Jules is burning rubber in his go-kart and as his dad casually converses with Jules' dad, Charles stands behind the barriers and watches.

Jules flies past him and towards the garage and Charles feels all hairs on the nape of his neck stand on edge. The sparkling red little vehicle must truly be something else.

Carefully, he lets go of the worn out tyres and runs towards his godfather, practically throwing himself in Jules' arms before he even got the chance to take off his helmet.

Jules lets out a startled noise, then chuckles softly, recognizing the mop of chocolate brown hair that has landed on his chest.

“Hey, Charlie. Missed me?”

Charles nods, humming contently against Jules' racing gear. “Was very ill and couldn't go to school.”

Jules suppresses a laugh, witnessing in his own eyes Charles' critical condition. “Yes, I can see that. So, what do you want to do, then?”

Charles perks up at that. “Show me your car.”

“Sure” Jules just shrugs a shoulder but there's a fond grin on his face. Cars and racing are two of the things he holds most dear to his heart.

Together, they crouch down on the hot tarmac and Jules starts pointing at various components of the kart, explaining how they work. Charles' eyes are wide, as if he's trying to absorb everything Jules tells him, and he asks a few things here and there.

Eventually, he asks to be allowed to sit in the cockpit and when Jules eases him into the far too large seat, Charles beams, wiggling his small feet, uselessly stretching to reach the pedals.

“It's beautiful!”

“It is, isn't it?” Jules agrees, straightening up, his hands resting on his hips and a thoughtful smile on his face. “One day, I'm going to win a championship in it.”

Charles manages to grab the steering wheel and instantly grins, very proud of himself. “Can I drive it?”

Jules doesn't seem surprised, as if he'd seen it coming. “Of course.”

It's not Jules' red kart, though, rather a smaller yellow one and he has to be towed by Jules' dad at first. Charles scowls in his helmet. This doesn't seem like much fun.

But he's a quick learner and soon he's able to drive on his own. Charles steers the kart around the track with much caution at first but steps on the throttle a little more confidently after a few laps, and the engine revs loudly underneath him.

Charles' eyes snap open wide. _This_ is the best feeling in the whole world.

The trees and tyre barriers fly past him as if they'd never been there in the first place, he can feel the wind smacking against his helmet and he practically hears his heart as it thuds excitedly in his chest. It's freeing and addictive and Charles never wants to stop.

* * *

Charles' head is buzzing.

The adrenaline has subsided long ago and now he's in the backseat of his dad's car on the way home but his brain is racing. In every possible sense of the term.

He knows his dad was once a racing driver and now Jules is following his steps. He has been to his races and seen his trophies. But it never crossed his mind that this could be him.

Never until now.

“Papa?” he hesitates, foot kicking the front seat impatiently.

Herve hums and Charles takes this as permission to go on.

He lets out a small sigh, closing his eyes just for a moment. “I want to be a race driver when I grow up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please kudo or comment if you want me to continue with this universe.


End file.
